nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Diane/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Diane poster.png|Diane's wanted poster's image Diane design.png|Diane's character design Matrona victorious over Griamor.png|Diane wearing Elizabeth's clothing Diane Sins Symbol.png|Diane's Sin Symbol Diane with her sacred treasure Gideon.png|Diane's Sacred Treasure, Gideon Diane as a Child.png|Diane as a child Diane new outfit.png|Diane new outfit |-| Plot= '}} Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Diane sleeping Diane catching Meliodas.png|Diane lifting Meliodas with a hand Diane1.png|Diana looking at Meliodas Diane happy to see Meliodas.png|Diane cuddling Meliodas Diane angry at Meliodas.png|Diane throwing a tantrum upon realizing Meliodas was traveling with Elizabeth. Diane power.png|Diane's strength Diane going on a rampage.png|Diane throwing a temper tantrum Diane caught by Gilthunders magic.png|Diane immobilized by Gilthunder's magic Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane.png|Gilthunder having found Diane and Meliodas Diane breaking free from Gilthunder's magic.png|Diane breaking free from Gilthunder's magic Diane throwing Gilthunder.png|Diane flinging Gilthunder out of the forest Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon.png|Diane and the group heading for Baste Dungeon ---- '}} Diane destryoing Friesia bugs.png|Diane raising pillars and crushing Friesia's insects Diane3.png|Diane after having killed all the insects Diane jumping out of the town.png|Diane jumping out of the town Diane running.png|Diane running toward the dungeon Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane under Ruin's illusion, chasing Meliodas, thinking he is the Holy Knight Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin.png|Meliodas also under the illusion and believing Diane is Ruin Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Meliodas attacking Diane under the illusion Diane blocking Meliodas attack.png|Diane blocking Meliodas' attack Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Meliodas deflecting Diane's response Meliodas attacking Diane.png|Meliodas attacking Diane Diane defeats friesia.png|After defeating Friesia Diane opening her backbag to put Elizabeth in.png|Diane putting Elizabeth safely in her bag Diane threaten baste dungeon soldier.png|Threatening Baste Dungeon's soldier Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling2.png|Diane fawning at Meliodas' serious look as he arm wrestles Ban Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas, Diane and Ban in Dalmary Town Ban and Diane drinking.png|Ban and Diane drinking Meliodas feeding Diane.png|Meliodas feeding Diane Elizabeth and Diane.png|Diane telling Elizabeth she would not mind fighting for her Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png|Falling asleep together ---- '}} andre and partner confronts party.png|Stopped by Andre and his partner Diane overexcited by Meliodas' praise.png|Diane cuddling Meliodas in happiness due to his description of her black hound appears.png|Oslow attacking meliodas confronts black hound.png|An enlarged Oslow in front of the group broken blade scares black hound.png|Oslow being frightened by the giant creature created by Meliodas The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group enters the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|Arriving at the Capital of the Dead Diane being toss.png|Diane being tossed Meliodas saving Diane.png|Diane saved by Meliodas Diane Sand Whirl on Geera.png|Diane using her Sand Whirl on Guila Diane trying to crush Geera.png|Diane trying to crush Guila Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack.png|Diane saving Meliodas from Guila's attack Diane happy for saving Meliodas like this.png|Diane being happy at Meliodas falling on her bosom Diane protects Meliodas with her body.png|Diane protecting Meliodas Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons.png|Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their Sacred Treasures ---- '}} Diane upset about being left behind.png|Diane upset about not being able to go to Vaizel Matrona hitting an opponent.png|Diane participating at the Vaizel Fight Festival disguised as Matrona Matrona hitting an opponent2.png|Matrona demonstrating her powers Matrona eliminating the opponents.png|Matrona beating up multiple opponents Griamor vs. Matrona.png|Griamore vs. Matrona Matrona fighting Griamor.png|Matrona hitting Griamore Matrona punch the Wall.png|Matrona punches the Wall Matrona defeat Griamor.png|Matrona destroys the Wall and defeats Griamore Matrona sent Griamor flying out of the ring.png|Matrona sends Griamore flying out of the ring Matrona victorious over Griamor.png|Matrona victorious over Griamore Matrona hit Meliodas for not recognizing her .png|Matrona hitting Meliodas for not recognizing her Diane hitting the mushroom.png|Diane hitting a Chicken-Matango Diane and Elizabeth shrinking.png|Diane and Elizabeth shrinking Diane shrunk.png|Diane shrunk from the mushroom spores Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this.png|Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this Diane and King cheering they friends on.png|Diane and King cheering their friends on Diana hand over Elizabeth to Meliodas.png|Diana hands over Elizabeth to Meliodas Hauser reveals to Diane about her unbuttoned shirt.png|Howzer reveals to Diane about her unbuttoned shirt Diane evades consecutive strikes from Hauser.png Diane cornered by twin tornadoes.png Diane blocking Hauser's fist.png Diane slapping Hauser.png|Diane slaps Howzer Heavy Metal.png|Diane uses Heavy Metal Diane crush Hauser.png|Diane crushes Howzer Diane win the round.png|Diane wins the round Diane apologize to Elizabeth.png|Diane apologizes to Elizabeth Diane with Meliodas punched into the ground.png|Diane smashes Meliodas out of anger Diane growing back to normal.png|Diane growing back to her normal size The four deadly sins telling people to leave Byzel.png|The four Sins warning people to leave Vaizel Diane saving an old man.png|Diane saving an old man Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Diane being effected by Marmas' ability Diane falling down from Marmas power.png|Diane falling down from Marmas' power Diane smash Marmas.png|Diane smashes Marmas Diane showing her true size to Hauser.png|Diane showing her true size to Howzer Diane save Meliodas from Helbram.png|Diane saving Meliodas Diane furious at Helbram.png|Diane is furious at Helbram Diane attacking Helbram.png|Diane attacking Helbram Diane using Mother Catastrophe.png|Diane crushes the earth with Gideon Diane crush the area with the mountain.png|Diane destroys Vaizel with a giant floating mountain Diane upset at Meliodas for not worrying over herself.png|Diane is upset at Meliodas for worrying about Elizabeth more than her The Deadly Sins treating each other from the battle.png|Diane thanks Hawk Mother for bring her clothes ---- '}} Diane telling Elizabeth she can use they powers.png|Diane telling Elizabeth she can use their powers Diane appear to the Fake Deadly Sins.png|Diane reveals herself to the Fake Deadly Sins Diane playing with the kids.png|Diane playing with the kids Gowther reveal Diane true height.png|Diane's true height being revealed by Gowther Gowther smashing Gowther.png|Diane smashing Gowther Diane drunk.png|Diane drunk ---- '}} Diane chatting with Hawk Mama.png|Diane chatting with Hawk Mama Elizabeth comfort Meliodas.png|Diane upset at Elizabeth comforting Meliodas Diane holding the Deadly Sins.png|Diane holding the Deadly Sins Diane preparing to toss the Deadly Sins.png|Diane preparing to toss the Deadly Sins Diane toss the Deadly Sins.png|Diane toss the Deadly Sins to Liones Oslo swallowing Diane to transport her.png|Oslow swallowing Diane to transport her Diane encountering the Holy Knights.png|Diane encountering the Holy Knights Diane attack Jericho.png|Diane attacks Jericho Diane flying in the air.png|Diane flying inside Dragon Castle Diane facing Dreyfus.png|Diane facing Dreyfus Dreyfus defeat Diane.png|Diane defeated by Dreyfus Diane fell down defeated.png|Diane fell down defeated Diane survive Dreyfus attack.png|Diane survive Dreyfus' attack Diane save Zeal.png|Diane saves Zeal Diane striking Helbram and stopping his Call of Inferno.png|Diane striking Helbram and stopping his Call of Inferno Helbram piercing Diane with Killer Iceberg.png|Helbram piercing Diane with Killer Iceberg King protecting Diane from the Killer Iceberg.png|King protecting Diane from the Killer Iceberg Diane forcefully getting up.png|Diane forcefully getting up Diane asking Dreyfus for help.png|Diane asking Dreyfus for help Diane stopping the demon Jericho.png|Diane and Gowther stopping the demon Jericho Ban using Hyper Recovery Spell on Diane and Gilthunder.png|Diane being healed by Ban Diane saved Hawk and Elizabeth.png|Diane saving Elizabeth and Hawk from Hendriksen Diane using Double Hammer on Hendricksen.png|Diane using Double Hammer on Hendriksen Diane using Rising Meteor.png|Diane using Rising Meteor on Hendriksen Diane swing Hendriksen.png|Diane swing Hendriksen ---- '}} Regular size Diane saved King.png|Diane saved King while in regular size Diane ask King to go to the festival together.png|Diane ask King to go to the festival together Elizabeth meet shrunken Diane.png|Diane find Elizabeth Diane mad at King leaving.png|Diane angry at King disappearance Diane tearing at King disappearnce.png|Diane shedding tears over King disappearance Diane beg Merlin to find King.png|Diane begging Merlin to find King Gowther vs. Diane.png|Diane stopping Gowther Diane dodging Gowther's attacks.png|Diane evading Gowther's attacks ---- '}} Earth Crawler tail smash Diane.png|Diane battling an Earth Crawler |-| History= Diane_finding_the_injury_King.png|Diane finding the injury King Diane_feeding_King.png|Diane feeding King Diane_scaring_King.png|Diane showing King her golems Diane_meeting_a_hunter.png|Diane meeting a hunter Young_Diane_sick_and_hugging_King.png|Diane sick and hugging King Diane_and_King_playing_tag.png|Diane and King playing tag Diane_as_a_Child.png|Diane recieves new clothes from King King_eraser_Diane_memories_of_him.png|King erasing Diane's memories ---- Meliodas meet Diane for the first time.png|Meliodas meet Diane for the first time Diana grows feelings for Meliodas.png|Diana grows feelings for Meliodas ---- The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png |-| Special Chapters= '}} Diane finding the injury King.png|Diane finding the injured King Diane scaring King.png|Diane scaring King Diane meeting a hunter.png|Diane meeting a hunter Diane feeding King.png|Diane feeding King Young Diane sick and hugging King.png|Diane getting sick as she hugs King Diane and King playing tag.png|Diane and King playing tag Diane as a Child.png|Diane's new outfit Diane ask King to always love her.png|Diane ask King to always love her King eraser Diane memories of him.png|King erases Diane's memories of him ---- '}} Diane nearly stomped King and Ban.png|Diane nearly stomped King and Ban.png Diane upset with Ban and King for not finding Elizabeth.png|Diane upset with Ban and King for not finding Elizabeth Bandits' Hideout sliding down hill.png|Diane made the Bandits' Hideout sliding down hill |-| Covers= Volume 2.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 3 Volume 5.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 5 Volume 8.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 9.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 9 Volume 11.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 19.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 19 Volume 21.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 21 Volume 25.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 25 Volume 27.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 27 Volume 34.png|Diane on the cover of Volume 34 ---- Issue13 29.png|Shounen Magazine 29-2013 (Includes Chapter 33) Issue13 42.png|Shounen Magazine 42-2013 (Includes Chapter 45) Issue14 4-5.png|Shounen Magazine 4/5-2014 (Includes Fairy Tail x Nanatsu no Taizai) Issue14 20.png|Shounen Magazine 20-2014 (Includes Side Story 2) Magazine Special 2014-11.png|Magazine Special 11-2014 (Includes Extra 7) Issue14 49.png|Shounen Magazine 49-2014 (Includes Chapter 101) Issue15 26.png|Shounen Magazine 26-2015 (Includes Part 1 of Side Story 3) Issue15 29.png|Shounen Magazine 29-2015 (Includes Chapter 128) Issue15 46.png|Shounen Magazine 46-2015 (Includes Chapter 145) Issue16 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2/3-2016 (Includes Chapter 153) Issue17 11.png|Shounen Magazine 11-2017 (Includes Chapter 206) Issue17 17.png|Shounen Magazine 17-2017 (Includes Side Story 4) Issue18 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2-3-2018 (Includes Chapter 246) ---- Chapter5.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter8.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 8 Chapter9.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter12.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter16.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter18.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter19.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter22.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 22 Chapter23.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter24.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 24 Chapter25.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 25 Chapter27.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter32.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter33.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 33 Chapter34.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter37.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter40.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter44.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 44 Chapter45.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 45 Chapter47.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 47 Chapter50.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 50 Chapter52.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 52 Chapter59.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 59 Chapter61.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 61 Chapter62.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 62 Chapter69.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 69 Chapter71.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 71 Chapter72.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 72 Side Story 2.png|Diane on the cover of Side Story 2 Chapter 77.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 77 Chapter87.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter90.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 90 Chapter92.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 92 Chapter95.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 95 Extra 6.png|Diane on the cover of Extra Chapter 6 Chapter100.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter102.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 102 Chapter103.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 103 Chapter105.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 105 Chapter 108.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 108 Chapter113.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 113 Chapter119.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 119 Chapter120.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 120 Chapter126.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 126 Chapter127.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter129.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 129 Chapter135.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 135 Chapter151.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 151 Chapter152.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 152 Chapter157.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 157 Chapter161.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 161 Chapter162.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter171.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 171 Chapter176.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 176 Extra 10.png|Diane on the cover of Extra Chapter 10 Chapter188.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 188 Chapter195.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 195 Chapter198.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 198 Chapter200.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter202.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 202 Chapter206.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 206 Chapter211.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 211 Chapter218.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 218 Chapter226.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 226 Chapter231.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter232.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 232 Chapter242.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 242 Chapter248.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter250.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 250 Chapter251.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 251 Chapter285.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter295.png|Diane on the cover of Chapter 295 Anime Character Profile= Diane in armor 10 years ago.png|Diane in armor 10 years ago Diane - Introduction.png|Introduction Diane anime character designs 1.png|Character Designs Diane anime character designs 2.png|Character Designs Diane anime full appearance.png Diane stats.png|stats |-| Plot= '}} The group meeting Diane.png|The group finding Diane sleeping Diane cuddling Meliodas.png|Diane cuddling Meliodas Diane trying to cook Hawk.png|Diane trying to cook Hawk Diane throwing a temper tantrum.png|Diane throwing a temper tantrum Diane caught by Gilthunder's magic.png|Diane caught by Gilthunder's magic Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead Diane throwing Gilthunder far away.png|Diane throwing Gilthunder far away Diane liking her wanted poster.png|Diane liking her wanted poster Diane walking beside Hawk's Mother anime.png|Diane walking beside Hawk's Mother ---- '}} Diane fear of bugs.png|Diane fear of bugs Diane raising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.png|Diane raising pillars to crush Friesia's insects Diane mistaking Meliodas for Ruin.png|Diane mistaking Meliodas for Ruin Diane bitting Meliodas while he was trying to feed her.png|Diane biting Meliodas while he was trying to feed her ---- '}} Meliodas saving Diane from falling on sharp crystal.png|Meliodas saving Diane from falling on sharp crystal Diane using Sand Whirl on Guila.png|Diane using Sand Whirl on Guila Diane, Meliodas and Ban saying their lost their sacred weapons.png|Diane, Meliodas and Ban saying their lost their sacred weapons ---- '}} Diane as Matrona eliminating opponents.png|Diane as Matrona eliminating opponents Griamor vs Matrona announcement.png|Griamore vs Matrona announcement Matrona and Griamor facing in the ring.png|Matrona and Griamore facing in the ring Matrona outfit reveal.png|Matrona outfit reveal Matrona knocking out Griamor.png|Matrona knocking out Griamore Matrona celebrating victory.png|Matrona celebrating victory Diane punching Meliodas for not recognizing her.png|Diane punching Meliodas for not recognizing her Diane and Elizabeth getting smaller.png|Diane and Elizabeth getting smaller Diane stopping easily Hauser's Rising Tornado.png|Diane stopping easily Howzer's Rising Tornado Diane using Heavy Metal.png|Diane using Heavy Metal Diane defeating Hauser.png|Diane defeating Howzer Diane punching Meliodas in anger.png|Diane punching Meliodas in anger Meliodas announcing they are the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Meliodas announcing they are the Seven Deadly Sins Diane using Mother Catastrophe against Helbram.png|Diane using Mother Catastrophe against Helbram ---- '}} Gowther revealing Diane's height.png|Gowther revealing Diane's height ---- '}} Oslo trying to teleport Diane by swallowing her.png Diane encountering the Holy Knights in Liones.png Dreyfus using Rakan.png|Diane Wounded bye Dreyfus Dreyfus using Hogeki.png|Diane Brutally Attacked bye Dreyfus Diane protecting Zeal.png|Diane Saves Zeal Diane using Ground Gladius.png|Diane using Ground Gladius Diane protecting Zeal 2.png|Diane Protecting Zeal Diane's Fillet and Loin.png|Diane's Fillet and Loin Little Diane feeding King.png|Little Diane feeding King Ban healing Diane and Gilthunder with Hyper Recovery Spell.png|Ban healing Diane and Gilthunder with Hyper Recovery Spell The Seven Deadly Sins standing against Hendrickson.png|The Seven Deadly Sins standing against Hendrickson Diane attacking Hendrickson with Double Hammer.png|Diane attacking Hendrickson with Double Hammer Diane hitting Hendrickson with Rising Meteor.png|Diane hitting Hendrickson with Rising Meteor Diane attacking Hendrickson with Rush Rock.png|Diane attacking Hendrickson with Rush Rock |-| Animated GIFs= Diane throwing a temper tantrum.gif|Diane throwing a temper tantrum Diane rising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.gif|Diane rising pillars to crush Friesia's insects Diane and Meliodas fighting under illusion 1.gif|Diane and Meliodas fighting under illusion Diane and Meliodas fighting under illusion 2.gif|Diane and Meliodas fighting under illusion Diane using Sand Whirl on Guila.gif|Diane using Sand Whirl on Guila Other Merchandise= Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno NnT Hearts Queen.png|Playing Cards: Hearts Queen NnT Hearts 10.png|Playing Cards: Hearts 10 Nanatsu no Taizai Clear File.png|Clear File Diane Bookmark.png|Bookmark Nanatsu no Taizai October 2013 Calendar.png|October 2013 Calendar Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu Story Bookmark.png|Bookmark Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Ichiban Kuji Clear File 4.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Ichiban Kuji Clear File 3.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Ichiban Kuji Clear File 2.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Ichiban Kuji Clear File 1.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Volume 8 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 8 Illustration Card (Animate) Volume 9 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 9 Illustration Card (Animate) Volume 10 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 10 Illustration Card (Animate) |-| Twitter Icons= nanatsunotaizai_twicon_08.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_25.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_09.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_10.png 7 taizai tw icon 7.png Twitter Icon Diane.png |-| Renders= Meliodas, Ban, Diane layer.png it:Diane/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries